Double Trouble
by FireCacodemon
Summary: When BK-201 gets distracted by November 11 interfering, a contractor who can split someone's personality strikes. Now there are two BK-201 named Hei and Li Shengshun. With two BK-201, how will the identity of the Black Reaper remain a mystery now?


FireCacodemon: I'm back with another Darker Than Black story.

Hei: Darker Than Black belongs to Tensai Okamura.

FireCacodemon: This idea came to me while writing Unwanted Illness.

Hei: Enjoy.

* * *

Double Trouble

Chapter 1

"Now then Black Reaper, maybe we can talk?" November asked as he walked towards BK-201, freezing his feet so that he couldn't move, BK-201 was still drenched in the rain water so he could still slowly freeze BK-201 in place if he needed to feel more secure, he had to be careful through, there was another contractor fighting BK-201 and he wasn't sure what ability they had. BK-201 turned to looks at November, his mask in plain sight.

"You shouldn't get involved," BK-201 told him. November couldn't help but chuckle as he brought his packet of cigarettes out of his pocket and gently removed one. BK-201's attention turned away from November, trying to re-locate where the other contractor had gone. Knowing that the contractor wouldn't leave their prey, with the aid of November, BK-201 couldn't move. BK-201 heard November's lighter spark to life. He growled on the inside based on the fact that November reminded him of Huang's smoking habit, he didn't mind smokers but Huang was constantly smoking and it only irritated him.

"I only want to talk, you're an interesting contractor if I must say," November said as he exhaled the smoke from his lungs. BK-201's attention was clearly on something more important, the contractor was getting closer and BK-201 needed to be ready. November slowly made the ice crawl up BK-201's legs, freezing them in place.

"What the hell is your problem?" BK-201 growled as he turned his head towards November.

"Stop ignoring me BK-201," November whined slightly. BK-201 snapped his head back as the target contractor came running up to him, BK-201 quickly drew his weapon and defended himself. BK-201's back was defenceless, with his encased feet he couldn't move to escape. The opposing contractor seemed to have noticed as well and managed to get past BK-201's front and grabbed hold of BK-201's coat, pulling him back slightly. November quickly covered his eyes as a bright light burst out from both contractors, taking a step back he bumped into something.

"November, are you okay?" He heard April ask him concerned. Turning around, November saw his team mate.

"I'm fine...just a little dazed." April watched as November took another breath with the cigarette, watching the paper burn around the cigarette showing the harmful nicotine inside. It may have been his payment, but it was a horrible payment to make. The bright light started to fade; both contractors turned their attention towards where BK-201 and the other contractor were. What they saw surprised them both. There were two different versions BK-201. One dressed in white with his legs encased in ice while the new BK-201 was dressed in full black, free from the ice.

"So, the contractors' ability is splitting personality. BK-201's personality has been split into two different bodies," November assessed the situation. This wasn't good, dealing with one Black Reaper was bad enough, with two running around then this was going to get worse. The BK-201 dressed in black ran towards the contractor, Lancelnopt Synchotron radiation flared to life around his body as the target contractor tried to flee. The BK-201 in white also had the glowing Lancelnopt Synchotron around his body.

"So, if one half activates the power then the other if affected too?" April asked.

"Looks like it," November said as he watched the free BK-201 take care of the contractor, soon pinning them to the wall and discharging the electricity through the contractor body. The screaming could be heard for miles.

"You...filthy creature..." Black BK-201 growled at the dead contractor in his grip before the grip loosened, the body collapsed down to the ground.

A flame bomb soon entered the area, melting the ice around white BK-201's feet and causing the two MI6 agents to cover their eyes. Once the light died down, both BK-201 had escaped. November and April looked at where white BK-201 was standing and where black BK-201 was. They had both vanished into the night. How can you easily lose two people easily, even as one was dressed in white?

"Misaki's going to want to know what happened here," November told his partner, April nodded.

"But now that there are two different versions of the same contractor running around."

"Would the MI6 be interested? Maybe PANDORA?"

"They both would be, let's just head home. July's waiting for us in the car," April gently told November as she gently held November's hand in hers. November nodded as they turned to head off back to their headquarters to explain what happened. November made the call to Misaki.

Double Trouble - Chapter 1

"So that contractor had the ability to split personalities in someone's body, resulting it two identical looking people but with completely different personalities?" Huang asked Mao.

"There was a bright light, when it faded...There were two different Hei there. One dressed in white and the other dressed in black," the feline told Huang.

"Apart from the clothes, is there any visible difference?"

"Their aura and facial expressions are a big give away."

"Their aura gives it away huh?"

"Yes, the Hei in white seems to have Hei's aura when he's off duty, while the Hei in black has the Black Reaper aura. Cold, without guilt," Mao said as he started scratching behind his ears. Huang looked over to Yin who was sitting in-between the two different Hei on the floor. Hei in black on her left while the Hei in white was on her right side.

"They can't both be called Hei...that'll confuse us," Huang told Mao. Mao hopped of the bonnet of the van and walked over to the three people sitting on the floor. Both Hei looked at Mao.

"Something wrong Mao?" Hei in black asked coldly.

"Well, we need to name one of you Li Shengshun while the other stays as Hei. This will decrease the confusion. I'm going to suggest that the Hei in white is called Li Shengshun while Hei in black remains as Hei," Mao told the tree of them.

"Sounds good to me," Hei in white said.

"So you're going to be Li?" Mao asked. Hei in white nodded.

"I like that name," Li smiled innocently.

"That's something I'll never get used to..." Mao said. He saw Hei smile but it wasn't as real smile like Li was showing now.

"Li serves no purpose," Hei said.

"I see what you mean by Li's aura being different...Li feels human," Huang said as he looked at Li. The growing feeling that Li was going to cause issues started to ring alarm bells in Huang's mind. He wasn't sure what issues Li could bring up but he knew that it wasn't going to be good. The Syndicate wasn't going to like this. They needed to change both Hei and Li out of their work clothes and into something more casual.

"How are we going to convince people that Li has a doppelganger?" Mao asked.

"Li has a twin?" Hei pointed out the obvious answer.

"But those MI6 agents saw the both of you if one of them comes snooping around then we'll be caught," Li told Hei.

"Then we just take them down, kill them all. I don't see what the issue is?" Hei growled.

"We can't go around killing everyone," Li told Hei.

"Why can't we just kill everyone? That solves our problems easily."

"Taking lives which aren't ours is wrong!" Li said defensively.

"We've been doing it since we were recruited! Now you say killing is wrong?!" Hei yelled at Li, Yin remained where she was.

"Li and Hei, calm down!" Mao ordered the two doppelgangers. They both stopped arguing, as they looked down towards the feline of the group.

"Sorry," Li apologised, Hei looked away.

"You two better stable out pretty soon or your cover is going to be blown!" Huang snapped at both BK-201.

"And if we don't?" Hei asked blankly.

"Then you're both going to get locked up!"

"Huang!" Mao hiss. It wasn't BK-201's fault that this happened.

"Both of you are stationed into apartment 201, don't kill each other," Huang told them both. Hopefully they both followed orders directly. Given to Hei or Li any other way could result in them not following orders, not even the Syndicate's direct orders will make them listen if not told directly. Huang and Mao have found that to be the best way to get BK-201 to follow orders.

"Would it be okay to test out a theory?" Li asked as he put his hand up like he was in class.

"What do you want to test out?" Mao asked.

"While we infiltrated PANDORA, remember the contractor who could also manipulate electricity?" Li asked.

"You liked him..." Hei growled.

"I want to test if we both activate our contractor ability...would they cancel each other out?" Li asked.

"Huang?" Mao looked towards the only human in the group. Although Hei and Li weren't in the same body and it seemed Hei was more contractor than human and Li was more human than contractor. BK-201's star became active as the blue Lancelnopt Synchotron radiation appeared around Hei and Li, Hei went to punch Li, Li reading Hei's mind grabbed his fist causing the electrons to be manipulated in two different ways. Both Hei and Li were blasted away from each other.

"You idiots! You can't just throw something like that!" Huang yelled.

"If both of you have your power active, it'll be best if you don't touch," Mao said.

"If one uses their power...then the other must as well," Yin said, Mao's ears twitched.

"That's true, you hear that freak!" Huang yelled at Hei. Hei and Li got up from their positions.

"So, if one of us activates...we both do?" Hei asked Huang.

"Looks like it," Huang replied.

"Great, no electrical Black Reaper until we sort this out," Hei growled.

"It's not my fault!" Li yelled.

"I know November got involved. If it wasn't for him we wouldn't be in this mess."

"True."

"Now, both of you better make sure you know what you're going to do while this happens, if either of you get found out that you're the Black Reaper and BK-201, then the police are going to hunt you down," Mao said. Hei looked away from the group.

"While Hei's on a mission Li stay out of sight!" Huang yelled at Li.

"Yes sir," Li sighed.

"Li see if you can stay out of sight while Hei goes on mission," Mao said as he scratched behind his ears.

"Would that mean to stay with Huang while Hei's out?" Li asked. Mao nodded.

"Yes."

Double Trouble – Chapter 1

"There's something I don't understand Hei," Li said quietly during the night. Li was lying down in the futon while Hei remained by the door.

"What?" Hei asked.

"What's going to happen if this process is irreversible?"

"It was done by a contractor...so I hoped that after the contractor was killed, everything would return back to normal."

"But we're still separate, after you killed the contractor."

"You...want information on your sister...don't you?" Hei asked, changing the subject. Li froze.

"Do you have any information on where Bai is?" Li asked sternly. Hei noticed a complete change in personality.

"I know nothing," Hei replied.

"Why did you ask then?" Li growled.

"Your mind constantly cries out for something on Bai. Once you find any information or a possible link to finding her, that thought lingers in your mind until the link is broken by death. You're the Black Reaper, surrounded by death and mystery. Your actions confuse even me and I've been living in your mind for a while. Your soul...and yet you're still a mystery. You act like a contractor because of me while you remain a simply human," Hei told Li. Li fell silent.

"I'm going to sleep," Li said after a couple of minutes of silence, returning back to the futon on the floor. Hei watched Li.

"Night," Hei told Li.

"Just close your eyes...you may be a contractor...but even you need time to recharge," Li told Hei before he looked out the window. The moon hovering with the fake stars, finding star BK-201 was easy. Li knew the stars and where they were. He watched Hei's star twinkle in the night. Sleep crawled into his mind, shutting it down so that his body could rest.

"What...did happen to her?" Hei sighed.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Love it? Hate it? Want more? Follow, Favourite or Review to let me know.

Hei: Knowing FireCacodemon, this will continue anyway.

FireCacodemon: Still...

Hei: We'll be back next chapter.

FireCacodemon: Bye readers!


End file.
